Drugged Confessions
by ASecretUntold
Summary: Sherlock is bored and decides to drug John as an experiment. What happens after is not what Sherlock planned.


BORED! SH

Damn, Sherlock, I can't just drop everything I'm doing every time you send me that text. JW

But your work is dull! Do something! SH

Fine. This once. What do you want me to do? JW

No idea. SH

What do you mean, no idea? You're the genius! You MUST have some list of twisted things you want to do in that head of yours. JW

Well I still have the harpoon... SH

Inadvisable. JW

Why do you think that? Do you think you can get a pig on your way home? SH

NO way. Pick something else. JW

A chicken would do too I think. SH

No, I mean another idea. I hate it when you're bored, you get weird wrong. So literally anything that doesn't involve a lot of blood or you getting hurt is fine with me. JW

I have read an interesting article about a new drug and its effects on the human body. SH

You want to do drugs. JW

Are you aware that I am a doctor and I will NOT agree to this? JW

You: Not I myself, I need to gather the data. SH

Okay. How do I help? JW

You take it. SH

The data. You want me to mess with the database at work? JW

No. I need to gather data of the effects of the drug myself, the article was very vague. And I can't take them myself so you need to take them. SH

You want me to get high for your scientific purposes? JW

Yes. SH

You have a distorted idea about how much I do or do not trust you. JW

Well, what do you suggest we should do then? Cuddle on the couch and watch this stupid show with the blue box? SH

You would cuddle? JW

That was sarcasm John. Like you would ever do that anyway. People would talk. SH

I already know you're going to get me high with or without my approval, so what is the purpose of this conversation, really? JW

You could avoid me drugging you by suggesting something more appealing. SH

What could be more appealing to you than doing something borderline insane? I've lost this game. JW

Well that was quite simple. Are you coming home or do I need to drug in in public? SH

Do that and I'll murder you when I get sober. I'll be there in an hour or so. JW

Fine. SH

Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

Sherlock chuckled to himself. This is going to be hilarious!

One hour later, John was dragging his feet across the hallway. For fuck's sake. He knew Sherlock was the special snowflake, but of all things...

"I suppose he's not gonna kill me. He needs me to go shopping and do all the 'tedious' stuff." he told himself as he went up the stairs.

After hearing the door opening Sherlock looked up and saw John standing in the doorway, unsure what to do. He shot him a dangerous smirk and said far too amused: "Finally you are here. Best to get started now, don't you think?"

"You're enjoying this, which is why I think it's sane of me to worry..." he mumbled, walking to the chair with steps that could've poked holes in the floor and an air of doom around him.

"Don't be so boring, Jawn. Due to my research this is going to be fun for you to." Sherlock grinned barely keeping himself from laughing. He dropped a little glass phial with one pill in it in Johns lap and looked expectantly at him.

'Boring? Excuse you!' John thought. He looked at the pill and rolled his eyes.

"To hell with this", he muttered three seconds later, swallowing it. Sometimes, he reckoned he trusted Sherlock too much for his own well-being.

Sherlock shot him a wolfish grin and chuckled quietly. "It should start having an effect in approximately five minutes."

"One Mississippi..." John started counting, not for one second hoping he would get to 300

By the time he got to 237 Mississippi, John began seeing all that as unbelievably funny and couldn't help but start giggling: "Sherl - pfft... Hehe...- lock..."

"God this is going to be priceless!" Sherlock mumbled beginning to take notes

"Sherl, you look really fancy with that shirt on, can I sniff it?" Maybe it wasn't the brightest of questions, but for some reason, it made tons of sense to John now.

"Of course. Wait, what?" Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise but too late. The army doctor had already allowed his head to rest against the detective's chest, and he was breathing in the faint scent that he could not properly name.

"Remember that one time we got drunk?" he mumbled, sounds muffled by the fabric. "Don't wash this shirt..."

"You mean at you stag night? And I don't think that would be a clever idea. How would it be if you sat back now?" Sherlock asked, his voice lacking its usual confidence. He already began to doubt his idea of drugging John.

He dismissed the proposal. "Nope." He rested his head on Sherlock's lap and started laughing like a looney. 'Yeah, my stag night. I really thought I should kiss you, but I wasn't drunk enough." he confessed, beginning to laugh again. "Lord, it's hilarious."

"You were going to marry Mary the next day. It wouldn't have been a good idea kissing me then." Sherlock said while trying to push John off of him as gently as possible

John's head felt full of water. He whined when he realised he was being pushed off but obeyed and more or less melted off to the carpet, with a thump. "Y'know, I had been wanting to for a while." At that he laughed some more.

"Me...like that... was the greatest comedy of all. Pfft... And your name sounds funny. Shell- Sherl- Sherlock. Ahahaha, heavens! Sh-Sh..."

"Waiting for what John? I seriously am starting to regret drugging you right now." Sherlock sighed.

"Not waiting, you silly. Wanting. To kiss you, you know? Why, I'm happy you did. Can't you handle some truth, Sh- ", John inquired, every attempt at the detective's name turning out to be a weird string of sounds.

"But what about Mary? You married her. Believe me you would regret kissing me once you are sober again." John got up off the floor and stared Sherlock dead in the eyes, with the straightest face he could manage. "Possible", he said, the s being an unnecessarily snake-like sound. "So will you let me do that now? I'm probably too stupid to remember anything later anyway."

"No. John I'm sorry. That was a bad idea. I won't kiss you, not in that way…" Sherlock sighed, running a hand through his dark curls. "It will be probably for the best if you go to bed now and try to sleep before you actually doing something you really are going to regret..." He tried to take John's hand to pull him up from the floor. "You won't kiss me in that way... but in what way?" he asked confused.

"I would kiss you if it mattered. But you probably won't remember anything what I say by tomorrow so I doesn't matter anyway. John was suddenly very serious. "So if I was sober and could still bring myself to ask this, would you?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't. That is the problem. You don't feel for me that way. I mean who am I kidding, who would love me. And you will forget everything so it is as hopeless, like it has ever been."

Out of nowhere, John started weeping, and clung helplessly to Sherlock's shirt, as if there was no tomorrow. "God, John. What is wrong!?" Sherlock asked very concerned, tightening his arms around his friend and after some moments, stroking his hair lovingly

"You're breaking my heart, idiot..." John winced, in the most childish voice possible. But it was not under his control anyway, that was just what it turned out like.

"What are you talking about, John? You are not gay. If a heart is broken then it's mine, but that doesn't matter." He said very quietly, barely audible.

"I'm bisexual, you fucking moron" John suddenly stated, in a low, condescending voice, as though Sherlock was the densest human of all. Then he was back to weeping. "It's breaking my heart to see yours broken..."

"It's okay, John. I learned to live with it. Don't worry about me, just forget I ever said anything. You have a lovely family, you don't need me..." he tightened his arms around his blogger one last time and then let go.

Before he knew what was going on, John slapped him, and it felt perfectly legit. "Pick your brains off the floor, of course I need you."

Sherlock looked completely stunned while touching his reddening cheek carefully with his fingertips "Please, I don't want to ruin anything John! You have to stay with your family!" John sighed deeply. "Okay... But if you're sad, you can just tell me. I would want to know, even sober."

"I am constantly sad, John. The only person who I truly love will never be mine. But please don't worry, I'll be okay. You are the best friend that I could have asked for and you just being my fiend is already much more than I deserve." he said with a sad smile.

John's jaw dropped at that. "You have another one of those little happy pills, eh?" he asked urgently.

„I think you had enough for today John" Sherlock stated sternly.

"I certainly did. You take it." John grinned.

"No. That is a very bad idea. It wouldn't solve anything and we would regret it to the point you never talking to me again and I can never risk that!" "You're the most idiotic genius there is", John hopelessly sighed, as if Sherlock knew nothing at all. "I wouldn't turn my back on you like that. Now hug me.", he demanded, with the widest imaginable smile.

Sherlock took a step forward and embraced John while whispering. "You will regret it for sure..." "Nah", he carelessly dismissed it, looking quite happy for the moment.

Sherlock pulled slightly back and looked John deep in the eyes before leaning down and capturing his bloggers lips with his own. "Hey Sherl" John started quietly, but couldn't get even halfway though, because the detective's mouth was covering his and oh, lord in heavens...

His hands were in the dark curls a second later, and Sherlock's scent was suddenly more necessary than air was. They kissed until the need for oxygen had them pulling away reluctantly and leaning their foreheads together while trying to catch their breaths. "Please John... Tell me you are serious." Sherlock pleaded softly. "Dead serious. Don't be an idiot and regret doing this."

Sherlock pecked John lips with a smile on his own. "I love you, John. Always have always will" he said nuzzling John's nose with his own. "You're fantastic. And I love you back." He went back to sniffing the shirt. "Do bring this up tomorrow morning, I might imagine it was a dream and avoid the subject if you don't. I'm pretty dumb when I'm not high."

"I promise I will. What do you think of going to sleep? You seem exhausted." John started laughing.

"I don't get it. What is so funny?" Sherlock asked while frowning. "Exhausted. ME? I used to live with you. Nothing is exhausting by composition. Eh, comparison."

"That's it up you go. And if you are nice I might come with you and we can cuddle!" He winked and started walking towards his bedroom. "Y'aint puttin' me to sleep, you..." he went, at which point he began giggling as a response to some joke he didn't have the language to share with Sherlock. "Okay, but I want a slumber party."

"A slumber party? I'm sorry, but never had one of those..." Sherlock said, sitting down on his bed. "Ahh, don't worry. All people do at those is talk small nothings and laugh. And eat crappy snacks, and watch some telly. Nothing too intricate for the world's only consulting defective. Umpf. Detective."

"I think, my dear Watson, we will do that another time. But what are you saying to cuddle under the covers with me?" Sherlock asked amused and wrapped an arm around John's waist and pulled him down beside him "It'll have to do. How much until this miracle of a pill wears off?"

"I honestly have no idea. I think at least two hours. Just sleep..." He said pulling the sheets around them and lying johns head on his chest

"Imagine the sober me ignoring the feeling of utter surprise and pretending I'm still asleep because I'm not gonna want to move." he huffed. "I'm an idiot." He placed a warm kiss on Sherlock's neck and resumed his previous position.

"What is with your family, John? Your daughter..." Sherlock whispered, voice full of concern and hurt. "Who says I'm dropping any of that? I mean, Mary's not gonna mind, she knows."

"But I love you. I really do. What if I would want to marry you someday?" he asks hesitantly and very quietly. John jumped a bit. "You would? You think you would?"

"Yes I do. I pretty sure actually. You're the first and only person I love and I want everything with you. But if you're not ready giving it... I will be satisfied with what I can get..." he trailed off looking out of the window.

"I'm gonna think about that", John promised, with a soothing voice. It sort of sounded as though he had already said yes. Tightening his arms around his John and kissing his hair Sherlock murmured: "I love you" before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, a sober John thought, half asleep, that his pillow felt different. He opened his eyes to look around, saw Sherlock's room and faintly remembered something about having been drugged. Where was Sherlock? What the hell had happened last night?

He closed his eyes. He could hear something in the ear pressed against the pillow. Something like a drum beat, like a... like a heartbeat.

Sherlock's.

He cringed.

To hell with Holmes and his science.

Sherlock stirred and opened slowly his eyes a smile on his lips. "Good Morning, Jawn" he whispered and kissed Johns forehead.

A tornado of thoughts ambushed the doctor's mind. "Morning." He forced some air in his lungs. "Did you sleep well?" John asked cautiously.

"Very." Sherlock smiled before remembering something and his smile falling slightly "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I'm clueless. I do have a faint memory of sniffing your shirt. Or maybe I dreamed that part. I also recall having cried like a pre-schooler. Enlighten me."

"Ehm... Best to get over it. I said I love you after you being all clingy and you said you love me too and then we kissed and... I meant everything..." He mumbled looking very hurt. "I knew you would regret it..."

"I don't... I... What did you give me?" he asked, not sounding worried or angry or as if he felt any bad feeling at all. He was just plain curious. "This new drug... I fear I deleted the name... I am so sorry John..." Sherlock nearly whispered. "What for. It didn't make me do anything regrettable."

"But Mary... Your family..." he asked upset seemingly close to tears. "Sherlock Holmes, don't tell me you're going to cry. Okay, my wife is pregnant. And I love my wife for the patience she displays and the kindness and the calm, steady life style, but I also..." He got up, to look him in the eyes. "I also love you, because you are incredible and you are irreversibly twisted, you have that great mind that I can't comprehend, you make me ask questions, you keep me going. You're out of this world. I love it. I do. YOU'RE the one with deeply questionable morals, how come you see this as wrong?"

"So you are telling me that you want to be my... boyfriend? Really?" Sherlock looked at him with huge pale blue eyes. "Sherlock Holmes, ladies and gentlemen, making the deduction of the century." John chuckled amused. Sherlock beamed up to him before pulling him down for a long loving kiss. "I love you so much John!"

"Sure you do." John smiled. It's not every day you take Sherlock Holmes by surprise, and it's not every day that this mystery-solving machine declares his feelings for you while you're both sober.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his boyfriends back and pulled him down on top of him, nuzzling the crook of John neck. "I've never been happier than right now. I owe you everything" he whispered. "Sherlock, are you alright?" Sherlock saying those things was completely alien to John. Now, maybe he had been a little rude. What was wrong with Sherlock being happy? "Never been better, John. Everything is just perfect"

"What about you being married to the job?" the doctor laughed. "You are my job, John. Don't be silly" Sherlock smiled and pecked John's lips "In one billion years, I would have never imagined being happy that you drugged me." At this Sherlock began laughing till he gasped for air while snuggling closer to John.

"We doing this again?" The doctor asked with a bright grin. "I don't think we need drugs anymore, don't we?" Sherlock smiled, kissing John again.

"Right. What do your notes say?"

"Didn't really take any. I was busy doing other things..."

"Oh, so you DO need to go through with this experiment again."

"No. The results were very satisfying and last hopefully longer than a day." Sherlock said with a smirk.

"You're weird and I'm hungry and I only want to do something about the second one", he stated promptly, getting up." Then we have to make breakfast don't we?" He asked amused and got up too. This was the start of whole new life with John and Sherlock was eager to cherish every second of it for the rest of his life.

"Bollocks, you loathe cooking." John said, but he just could NOT sound serious enough. Seeing Sherlock in that genuinely good mood without any murder being the cause was a blessing. It made him want to constantly smile. "As long as it's for you, it's perfectly fine." "Whoa. I was the one on drugs. Don't over-do it.", the blogger chuckled. "I'm just in love and the person I love loves me back. I'm just so happy!"

"Sherlock, last moth you were explaining to me how feelings are useless, and this in great detail. Forgive me for not handling radical changes well." "Well then I just have to show you even more how much I love you!" he exclaimed and kissed John passionately.

"Either I'm still high, or..." the doctor muttered, when he was cut off by Sherlock's lips crashing against his. The detective's scent invaded John's lungs and now he was in every single cell. He was the air deep down in your chest that you can never breathe out, however hard you may try.

The End


End file.
